Children of the Gods
by Ksadran
Summary: It's been generations since Gaia was stopped by the Seven and Demigods are still training at Camp Half Blood. But a new great prophecy has been read. A prophecy about how the world will fall to sky, sea and death. Well, everyone's assumed that three offspring of the big three will destroy the world. But is that really what it means? Rated T for language
1. I get hit in the face by a pretty boy

_**Me: Hello everyone! I'm here again!**_

 _ **Keiki: OI! You said you had exams! What about us?!  
Me: I couldn't pass up the opportunity to write a PJ fanfic (^.^);**_

 _ **Keiki: -.-||**_

 _ **Me: I don't own Percy Jackson. Though I seriously wish I did.**_

 _I was just minding my own business. Getting bullied, getting shoved in the fountain. You know, stuff that happens to everyone! Then that thing just HAD to attack me, didn't it?_

 _Oh yes, I was attacked by a harpie. A HARPIE! You know, the woman with bird wings from mythology? Yeah. It happened. And to make matters worse, my life was saved by the school bully. Yep. The guy who shoved my head down the toilet._

 _Well, now I guess you're wondering how it happened. Well TOO BAD! I'm not going to tell you._

 _Wait. The whole point of this was to tell you. So guess what? I'm still not going to tell you._

 _So what am I going to do?_

 _Well, I could tell you my name to start with. T' name's Inara Gale. And I'm in a place you could only dream of._

 _Where am I?_

 _Stop asking questions dammit!_

 _Yeah. I changed in the few days I was running to CHB. I already know I got stronger. I got more confident too. This whole 'demigod' thing changes your perspective pretty quickly. What's a Demigod? Well, it's a kid that's half human. Hence the 'demi' meaning 'half'. The other half's pretty easy to guess. I mean, the last word is 'god' so…you can take a pretty accurate guess._

 _Me? Well, if I told you now that would ruin the story. Of COURSE I'm not going to tell you who my parent is._

 _I'm going to tell you how I got claimed instead. So, without further ado._

 _It was around 3 minutes into my first game of capture the flag of death._

"WHOA!" I slipped down a muddy slope and into the ditch. My day was off to a great start.

I picked myself up and saw all of the mud on my chestplate. Yup. Just great.

As I started walking again, I could feel the mud squelching in my shoes. It was like a cross between dog dung and wet sand. In short - it was gross.

When I looked up next, I could see the other team's flag right in front of me. As in, I was about to run into it. Luckily for me, I saw it before I had the chance to run into it. Unluckily for me, I was also rooted to the spot my vines. I swore under my breath. It was the Dionysus kids. It had to be.

I wriggled as much as I could but my feet wouldn't budge. At this stage, I was starting to get irritated. Not only was my luck bad, but I was THIS CLOSE to getting the flag.

To make matters worse, I could hear the other team coming back. I could tell it was the Dionysus kids who'd trapped me, a group of Ares and Athena campers and their leader - who seemed to be an Aphrodite camper. I could tell they were about to come into the clearing. I was sweating and seeing my life flash before my eyes. What? It's not called capture the flag of death for nothing you know.

I was approached by the Aphrodite camper. Were you expecting a girl? It wasn't. It was a very pretty blonde boy with blue eyes. Think a German celebrity. He looked skinny, but strong. Why else would the Ares campers listen to him?

"Trying to get our flag are we?" He said to me with no trace of remorse in his voice.

"Yeah and?" I said, trying to sound brave.

He snickered and punched me. In the jaw. It hurt like hell, I can tell you. I spat the blood out of my mouth and tried to get free of the vines. He let me, and punched me into the creek.

"Get her."

I swore again in my mind as I was surrounded by Ares, Athena and Dionysus kids.

Yep. This was the who 'one-on-six' thing.

 _ **Me: Seriously. I couldn't pass up this opportunity.**_

 _ **Keiki: Whatever. You just leave us alone to die then.**_

 _ **Me: Geez.**_

 _ **Inara: Read and review peopl! YEAH! *punches the sky***_


	2. End of Capture the Flag of Death

_**Me: Welcome back everyone! So glad you could join me!**_

 _ **Inara: Us.**_

 _ **Me: Whatever. From now on, this spot will be used to conduct 'character interviews' along with the disclaimer.**_

 _ **Inara: eh?**_

 _ **Me: Well, now that I've introduced you, the readers review/pm one question they want to ask the character and they answer it! Next chapter is Inara!**_

 _ **Inara: EH?!  
Me: I don't own Percy Jackson :)**_

I studied the situation. I had at least one person on each side of me and each of them were carrying a weapon. Well, all I had was a stick. Yeah. I'd dropped the sword I had when I slipped earlier and forgot to pick it up. Guess what I did?

I swore to myself again.

The kids began closing in on me and I panicked. I clenched my eyes closed and I heard a grunt, then a thud and maybe some groaning. What? I wasn't paying attention to what they were doing.

When I opened my eyes, The six kids who were advancing on me - well - weren't. They were thrown against the trees around me leaving the Aphrodite boy speechless. I can only assume that he'd seen what happened.

Once he'd recovered, he ran towards me. Unsheathing his sword he swung at me and I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran for the water.

He continued to attack me until he made contact. When he did, I screamed in pain and fell into the nearby lake. But - I wasn't drowning. The water even felt…..good. I looked at where he had slashed me and screamed. Well, as loud as someone could scream underwater.

The wound had healed.

There were no scars, just what it'd been before he attacked me. That was when I realized that I didn't have time for this - I needed to get that flag.

So I swam up to the surface and jumped out of the water - the water molecules in the air obeying my commands. I used them to pin the boy to the tree while I took the flag over to my team's side.

That was the point when I heard what sounded like a horn blowing.

"That's the end of the game, you know?"

I turned to where the Aphrodite guy was pinned against the tree. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. You took the flag to your side. Game Over."

I juggled the flag in my hands and released the boy. He came over to me and I had to scoff a laugh. He was tiny. He only came up to my chin.

"Why hasn't he claimed you yet?"

"Who?" I said, confused as I looked.

"Your godly parent? The guy who's powers you inherited?"

I shook my head in an 'I don't know what you're talking about' way.

"Your dad's Poseidon, god of the sea."

Well, that put the icing on my cake.

 _ **Me: Well, that took more effort than I was hoping for.**_

 _ **Inara: You're….going to let the readers ask questions about me?**_

 _ **Me: Yes. *evil grin* About anything**_

 _ **Inara: What about the plot?**_

 _ **Me: NOOO! NOT THE PLOT! *turns to you* DON'T ASK ABOUT THE PLOT!**_

 _ **Inara: *small laugh* Read and review. Don't forget about the questions.**_


	3. Aphrodite boy tells me stuff

_**Me: Well, hello! I am back!**_

 _ **Inara: You abandoned us. I thought you weren't coming back.**_

 _ **Me: Meh. In other news. *grins* QUESTION TIME!**_

 _ **Inara: Geh.**_

 _ **Me: OK. One and only question from Madgirl014:**_

' _ **Inara, how old are you?'**_

 _ **Inara: You….didn't explain that?**_

 _ **Me: eh heh heh. answer the question.**_

 _ **Inara: Well, I was brought to CHB when I was 11. I spent 3 years in the Hermes cabin so I was claimed when I was 14. But when I'm narrating the story I'm just about-**_

 _ **Me: NO! SHUT UP! SHUSH! ZIP IT! NADA!**_

 _ **Inara: …..eh?**_

 _ **Me: Spoilers! Now, disclaimer!**_

 _ **Inara: Geh. Ksadran doesn't own Percy Jackson.**_

"Eh? Poseidon?" It took me a few minutes to process what had just been said. I was currently residing in the Hermes cabin, so I knew about the gods. According to what Chiron had told me, there hadn't been a child of the big three since that Percy Jackson dude. Yeah. I know stuff. Cool right?

Well, then the other guy interrupted my thoughts. You know, the son of Aphrodite.

"Yeah. Poseidon. You know, god of the sea and all that."

"I know who Poseidon is, god dammit."

He laughs when I say that. "THAT WAS NOT A JOKE!"

"S-sorry. You just. god damm- BWAHAHA!"

I glared at him and I think he saw the water stirr because he stopped laughing after that.

"So...What now?" I asked him. He just shrugged and began staring at me.

"I dunno. We could introduce ourselves."

I raised my eyebrow at that. "Hah. You and your dumb Ares friends would have my head if I did."

He scoffs. "Yeah right. The know not the mess with me."

"You? A midget Aphrodite camper? You have got to be joking."

"Nope. Everyone at camp knows not the mess with me."

When I got a better look at him, I could tell he wasn't teasing. In fact, he was more serious than when he was trying to kill me!

"Whatever." I said, dropping the topic.

We stay silent for a while, then he stands up to face a tree. "Tyler Rayner."

I looked over to him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He turned to me and refused to make eye contact. "That's my name, halfwit."

I saw a small red tinge on his cheeks and grinned. "Then I'm Inara Gale. Remember that."

He looked me in the eye and then took off for camp.

I flinched and then ran after him. "OI! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"If you're so great, then CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

As of right then, I had begun my adventure as a daughter of Poseidon. Well, ish.

 _ **Me: Sorry for the late (and small) chapter people. I was preoccudied.**_

 _ **Inara: Yeah right. You were just reading manga onli- MPH!**_

 _ **Me: *one who covered Inara's mouth* TYLER! YOU'RE ON!  
Tyler: *Enters* Eh? Inara? Why the hell are you grappling with Kas?**_

 _ **Inara: MPH MPPPPH!**_

 _ **Me: Well, the next set of questions will be to the new character, Tyler! R &R please! And try to send in more question this time please. IK it's hard, but it'd be nice :D**_

 _ **Tyler: Wait, what?**_

 _ **Inara: *bites her hand* That was my first thought!**_


End file.
